


Morning Care

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [22]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik woke up, and was instantly entranced by Charles' figure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciacconne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by ciacconne.

The morning sun caressed Charles's freckled shoulder, and Erik followed the playful rays with a tentative finger. In his state of half-sleep, Charles moaned. Thus encouraged, Erik moved his hand over Charles's back, brushing his skin with the tip of his fingers, tracing invisible runes on pale flesh. It elicited a shiver in Charles that Erik enjoyed very much. Lips joined fingers, butterfly kisses running along Charles's jaw and throat and collar. Eyes still closed, Charles stretched his neck and gave Erik more access. The man smiled against Charles's skin. His hands had moved from Charles's torso to his butt, kneading supple flesh with avidity. Erik could feel Charles awakening to sensuality, hardening against his stomach. He himself wasn't immune to Charles's vulnerable state. His desire swelled more and more, until an impulse made him rub his cock against Charles's thigh. The man opened one eye, a mischievous smile on his cherry red lips. "Good morning, Erik," he whispered.

The morning was good, indeed.


End file.
